Inocencia
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: Boruto y Sarada tienen una pijamada en casa de los Uchihas. Sasuke está en casa y no puede dormir tranquilo ante la idea que su hija y Boruto se queden solos. (Comedia)


**_Disclaimer:_** _La serie llamada_ **Naruto** _pertenece al genio llamado_ **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Yo solo me presto de sus personajes para expresar mi amor a su arte.

O hacer desmadres.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **«Fanfiction dijo que libere mi** **imaginación** **».**

 **…**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Esto es una parodia.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Te necesito.

Ya no soporto estar así.

Mi cuerpo ardiente te desea, el sudor recorre mi cuerpo y pienso en ti.

Te necesito.

...

(Desgraciado Ventilador)

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Inocencia**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **...**

...

 **...**

—

Sasuke se sentía impaciente, y aunque no era de exteriorizarlo, Sakura se había percatado cómo el ceño de Sasuke formaba un gesto molesto. Y él parecía estar enojado con ella, pero Sakura no podía creer que él fuera un padre celoso. Aunque todo ese drama le parecía muy divertido.

—Sasuke, ¿por qué no dormimos ya? —inquirió a su esposo al verlo parado frente a la puerta que comunicaba con la sala. Ella sabía el porqué.

—No tengo sueño —respondió sin emoción alguna.

Sakura se mordió suavemente el labio. La broma de que Sasuke tuviera celos de padre no podía quitarle el sueño, eso ya era pasarse.

—Sarada piensa que Boruto es molesto —comentó con el fin de tranquilizar a su esposo.

Pero aquello solo hizo inquietar más al Uchiha.

— Sakura, tú también me parecías molesta y terminamos teniendo a Sarada.

La aludida entreabrió los labios. No podía refutar aquello.

—Pero es diferente —intentó disuadirlo—, ellos son solo compañeros de equipo, amigos, rivales…

Sasuke activó su _sharingan_ , aquello era incluso peor de lo que pensaba…

Los pensamientos y dichos de Sakura fueron silenciados al escuchar las risas de parte de Sarada, y antes que alguien de los dos dijera algo, Sasuke desapareció de la recámara para llegar donde su hija y el hijo de Naruto.

Sarada y Boruto —que se encontraban en la sala— se quedaron sorprendidos con la súbita presencia del padre de la primera. Sasuke dio una mirada al panorama: todo parecía estar normal.

—Papá, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó Sarada, extrañada

—Sí...

Sasuke regresó con su esposa. Tras cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, se encontró con la mirada molesta de Sakura.

—No puedo creerlo...—fue lo único que ella comentó indignada antes de acostarse completamente.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

— ¡Es tan pegajoso! ¡No juegues con eso! —gritó Sarada. Y aquella frase hizo volver a Sasuke ante ellos.

—Papá...—Sarada tenía un bote de silicona en frío en su mano derecha y la otra la tenía ocupada con un pequeño palo para colocar el pegamento—. Estoy ayudando a Boruto a reparar el osito de Hima. El tarado tiene miedo a que su hermana se moleste...

—Es que tú no sabes lo terrorífica que es —comentó el tarado menor, con ligeros escalofríos en el cuerpo.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí, papá? —inquirió la menor de los Uchihas. Sasuke se sintió descubierto. Frunció más el entrecejo: había malpensado. No podía creer que él lo estuviera haciendo, ni tampoco Sarada podía entender la actitud extraña de su padre.

Sasuke regresó —nuevamente— con Sakura y la encontró ya dormida. Tal vez él debería dejar de comportarse como un infante y dormir con ella...

* * *

 **...**

* * *

— ¡Sí, mételo todo, Boruto! —escuchó bramar a su querida y única hija. Aquello no podía ser un malentendido. En un dos por tres llegó ante el hijo del tarado mayor y ella.

Lo que encontró, era cómo Boruto intentaba meter felpa para rellenar al osito de peluche.

— ¿No tienes sueño? —le preguntó Sarada, más extrañada aún.

—Yo...—tanteó Sasuke— yo tengo que ir por agua— dijo finalmente y se retiró hacia la cocina. A pesar de no tener sed se sirvió agua.

— ¡Eso duele, _Borutonto_! ¡Maldita sea! —chilló su precioso _cacahuatito_ desde la sala.

Y Sasuke fue a rescatar la virginidad de su heredera, pero...

—Perdóname, Sarada...—Boruto quiso remediar el daño.

Sarada miró —con el dedo índice en sus labios y una expresión de dolor— a su padre, que estaba casi pálido.

Sasuke comprendió el panorama: Sarada se había hincado el dedo —al pelear por quién uniría la cabeza al cuerpo del oso— por culpa de Boruto.

—Está todo bien, papá —le dijo ella con el dedo en los labios aún—. No fue tan profundo.

No, no estaba bien que Sasuke Uchiha fuera tan malpensado. Aún perdido en sus cavilaciones, Sasuke volvió a su habitación con la decisión que ninguna mala interpretación lo sacaría de ahí.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Pese a que tenía la intención de dormir, no podía. Aquello era una tortura y quería que acabar ya. Procedió a levantarse, sin interrumpir los sueños de su esposa y se encaminó hasta la puerta, los murmullos de su hija y Boruto se escuchaban

— ¿Crees que ya estén muy dormidos? —preguntó él a ella.

Sarada ladeó hacia la dirección donde estaban sus padres.

—Yo creo que sí —respondió ella—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Hagamos algo divertido...

Fue suficiente de lo que Sasuke podía soportar. Importaba menos su juramento.

— ¡Boruto!

El aludido y Sarada se encontraban con dos envases de helado grandes.

—Están comiendo helado...—confirmó en voz casi inaudible el Uchiha.

Sarada y Boruto salieron de su pequeño sobresalto y fue la primera quien habló:

—Mamá no le gusta que coma helado, y ahora...Lo siento

—Boruto me convenció —se disculpó.

—Lo siento, maestro —le siguió su alumno—. A mamá tampoco le gusta que coma helado... Fue mi culpa.

* * *

 **...¿Fin?...**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Inspirado en uno de los clips de enchufe TV.

Tengo problemas con mis fics; pero si me quedo con ello, nunca saldrán a la luz. Por ejemplo este no tiene un final. xD

Así que —si desean— pueden dejarme en los comentarios finales, los que ustedes quieran. Igual solo es para entretenerme y apreciar su creatividad.

¡Besos!


End file.
